happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ale
Ale is a fan character. Characteristics Ale is a gray wolf that was created by a deviantART member, Aleevilsoldier. She has a crush on Flippy, Savaughn, and even Rex (Flippy's brother). Episode List 'Starring Roles' #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #I Have a Boney Feeling #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Nail White Part 2 #Bottling it Up Inside #Wise Noises #Sing of Candy #Ale to the Chief #Going Back in Time #Anger Mismanagement #stop looking at... #ALE O.O #ALE O.O 2 #cool whip # 'Featuring Roles' #Your happy your ugly #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sweet Tooth Decay #Tough Enough? 'Appearances' #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Dopework #Allergy Whiz #Flippy and his Twenty #Good Knight #The Bathroom Break #First and Fort-Most Kills #Trippy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Your Happy, Your Ugly, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Clumsy-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Giggles-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Petunia-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser) #Toothy- 5 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay, Sing of Candy, First and Fort-Most) #Sniffles- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Allergy Whiz) #Cuddles-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, I Have a Boney Feeling) #Lumpy- 2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Anger Mismanagement) #Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Lily- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Mime- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Superspeed- 4 (I Have a Boney Feeling, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Disco Bear- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Handy- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Cheeks- 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Kaleidoscope - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Bonecrusher - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Pia - 3 (Your Happy, Your Ugly, Trouble Double Crosser, The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Hippy - 3 (Nail White Part 1, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Lammy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Puffy - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Cub - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Truffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Rip - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Flippy and his Twenty) #Howdy - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Ziggles - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Spot - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Fireball - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Lessy - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Torn - 2 (The Right Side Of The Tracks, Flippy and his Twenty) #Guddles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Wooly - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Minttles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Nippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Robo Star - 2 (Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Flippy - 2 (Sweet Tooth Decay, First and Fort-Most) #Ava - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Fiora - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Sickly - 1 (Allergy Whiz) #Lollie - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Lamana - 1 (Sing of Candy) #Pierce - 1 (Ale to the Chief) #Pranky - 2 (The Bathroom Break, First and Fort-Most) Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. #Bottling it Up Inside: Killed by Rip (possibly). #Torn and Rips Revenge: killed by Torn. #Are ya Thirsty Partner: Crushed by a beer tank. #Flippy and his Twenty: Decapitated by Flippy. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Blown up, zombie self sucked into vaccum. #Tough Enough?: Impaled by Perry's horns. #"Cat"pocalypse: Ripped open by Smoky's Sickle, then nuked Occupations and Careers #Train Driver (The Right Side Of The Tracks!) Relationships #Trippy- Best friend #Sapphire- Best friend #Rex- Good friend #Flippy- Love interest/frenemy #Lumpy- Disliked #Disco Bear- Enemy #Petunia- Frenemy #max-unlike Fan Art Ale and Sapphire.png|Ale and Sapphire (Fan Art using base editing) Ale by Ulisesthehero.png ale daY.png|sad? Ale.jpeg Ale kill trip.png|Ale upon killing Trippy Trivia *She is best friends with Sapphire *Her survival rate is 75% *In fan version episodes, she takes place of Flippy. *Her creator deleted her DeviantArt account which contained all original art of Ale. **You can see all of Ale's art on HTF social site. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Gray Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Military Characters Ale